


A Life of Copies

by Prince_Enby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/No Comfort, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: Seeing Ventus for the first time doesn't sit very well with Roxas.





	A Life of Copies

Roxas first saw the boy through Sora’s eyes.

A small, sleeping figure lying on a chair in a pure white room. Hunched over, and not stirring even as Aqua called his name out and ran over. No matter how much they shook him, no matter how much they called, he did not even move a muscle. He would not wake just yet. Not while his heart was still missing.

Roxas, residing where he was, had a fairly good idea of where the boy’s lost heart was. He could feel it - a dim, light presence deep in the dwellings of Sora’s heart. Bright enough for Roxas to notice it, but not so much that Sora and the other’s could. It simply laid there, unmoving and unresponsive. Just like it was asleep.

Just like the boy in question.

Roxas knew the boy’s name; It was hard not to, what with everyone saying it every five minutes. However, he just couldn’t bring himself to actually say it. Or, acknowledge it. It was a bit hard to “say” things if you don’t have a mouth. Still, he just couldn’t bring himself to put that name with that face.

His face.

It surprised him. It confused him. It hurt him. 

It was as if Roxas’s own body lay right in front of him, just out of reach. He was here, and it was right there, except, no, it wasn’t, because that is not him. Just because the boy looked just like him, doesn’t mean the boy was him. Xion and Namine looked like Kairi, but they weren’t Kairi, so he shouldn’t have this much trouble with this boy.  
‘Except they weren’t exact copies of her, remember?’ A small voice in the back of Roxas’s mind provided. ‘They might’ve had similar faces, but that’s about it, right? They had different hair, different tastes in clothing, different everything else…’ 

Roxas shook his head. Or, did the closest thing to shaking his head without a body he could control. The voice had a point, but it also didn’t.

Roxas was still Roxas. The boy was still the boy. They had different hearts. Just as Sora and Roxas were different people, the boy and Roxas were also different people. It only made sense, right?

That’s what Roxas told himself, anyways.


End file.
